1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of indoor plant growing devices, and more particularly, decorative devices with an integrated watering system.
Its object is a decorative display for the vertical cultivation of plants, comprising a cultivation support and a water reservoir associated with a frame in which the cultivation support is hydrated by a continuous supply of water via a network of absorbent paddings immersed in the reservoir. A method for obtaining such a display is also claimed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interior decoration often makes use of plants most commonly grown in pots or trays full of soil or other suitable substrate. To facilitate regular hydration of the plants, these containers may be equipped at the bottom with a water reservoir and an electric pump connected to the dripping system.
More originally, plant composition is arranged in the form of a display, comprising an essentially vertical medium surrounded by a frame, the whole being fixed to a wall or placed on a piece of furniture. For example, the medium may be pierced by housings in which are placed pots containing a cultivated plant. However, this system, which is easy to install and enables the plants to be instantaneously replaced when they finish flowering, requires the pots to be removed one by one at each watering. Other systems, also deprived of watering means, requiring being unhooked from the wall they decorate and being placed horizontally each time water is supplied. A method is also known whereby plants are attached to a fabric canvas fixed to a frame and fed drop by drop from a reservoir by an electric pump. This type of device has the disadvantage that it does not allow individual replacement of the plants, and in particular it requires a pump whose motor is noisy and requires an electrical connection.